gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Double Dare (2)/Gallery
Here are pictures representing the successful kid's game show Double Dare. Logo Styles With the Set as the Backdrop DD86.jpg Super_Sloppy_Double_Dare_Logo_1987.jpg CDD87.jpg Double_Dare_Logo_1988_b.jpg Super_Sloppy_Double_Dare_Logo_1989.jpg FDD88.jpg FDD90.jpg Family_Double_Dare_Tournament_of_Champions.jpg Vlcsnap-124035.png DD2k.jpg Double Dare 2018.png On a White Background DDlogo3.png|Double Dare pink and blue logo DDlogo2.png|Double Dare blue and yellow logo Double Dare Logo 1986 c.png|Double Dare red and blue logo Double Dare Logo 1988 c.png|Double Dare blue and yellow logo DDlogo.png|Double Dare splat logo SSDDlogo3.png|Super Sloppy Double Dare 1987 logo SSDDlogo.png|Super Sloppy Double Dare red logo SSDDlogo2.png|Super Sloppy Double Dare blue logo FOX Family Double Dare logo.png|1988 Fox Family Double Dare logo FDDlogo2.png|Family Double Dare splat logo FDDlogo3.png|Family Double Dare logo Double Dare 2000 logo.png|Double Dare 2000 logo dd 2018 logo.png|2018 logo On a Black Background Double Dare Logo 1986 d.png Super Sloppy Double Dare Logo 1989.png Family Double Dare Logo 1990.png Set Pictures com02790.jpg 216715_182988638434198_7865887_n.jpg 264862_170234086376320_2135078_n.jpg 299583_217052298361165_1860529575_n.jpg 306348_221480307918364_1532161924_n.jpg DoubleDare_kidspanels.jpg DoubleDare_on_game2.jpg DoubleDare_on_game.jpg family_double_dare_1.jpg DoubleDare_water.jpg family_double_dare_3.jpg DoubleDare_with_audience.jpg DD 88.jpg|Double Dare, 1988, contestant on the Sundae Slide DD 89 Philly 2.jpg|Super Sloppy Double Dare, 1989, a team on the Time's Running Out course DD 89 Philly 3.jpg|Super Sloppy Double Dare, 1989, a team playing a hot dog physical challenge DD 89 Philly 4.jpg|Super Sloppy Double Dare, 1989, a contestant in a physical challenge DD 89 Philly.jpg|Super Sloppy Double Dare, 1989, a team completing the Obstacle Course and Pick It DD Philly 86.jpg|Double Dare, 1986, a wide shot of the WHYY stage in Philadelphia Harvey with contestant OCt 86.jpg|Double Dare, 1986, Harvey and a contestant in a very early stage of taping Double Dare press 86.jpg|Double Dare, 1986, press photo FDD 90 1.jpg|Family Double Dare, 1990, preparing the obstacle course FDD 90 2.jpg|Family Double Dare, 1990, preparing the obstacle course FDD 90 3.jpg|Family Double Dare, 1990, family watches Robin Marella Round 2 toss-up (1987).jpg doubledare2000set.jpg|DD 2000 set rootbeerrelay.jpg dd2k meatballs.jpg dd 2000 blue.jpg I_p.jpg dd 2000 red.jpg we7.jpg jharrisdd2k.jpg double-dare-2018-set-studio-nickelodeon-nick_1.jpg|2018 set double-dare-2018-set-studio-nickelodeon-nick_2.jpg double-dare_0.png Super Sloppy Double Dare Florida Set Construction (1989).jpg Double Dare Set 1986 a.png Double Dare Set 1986 b.png Double Dare Set 1987.png Double Dare Set 1988.png Family Double Dare FOX Set 1.png Family Double Dare FOX Set 2.png Super Sloppy Double Dare Set 1989 a.png Super Sloppy Double Dare Set 1989 b.png Family_Double_Dare_Nickelodeon_Early_1990_Set_A.png Family_Double_Dare_Nickelodeon_Early_1990_Set_B.png Family Double Dare Nickelodeon Set 1.png Family Double Dare Nickelodeon Set 2.png Family_Double_Dare_Nickelodeon_1992_Set_A.png Family_Double_Dare_Nickelodeon_1992_Set_B.png sample_doubledare00001.jpg BgkplxOCEAABDZ4.jpg double_dare_clock_by_mrentertainment-dak8mgt.gif|It was used for physical challenges and the obstacle course. When it's not being used a double zero is display on it. double_dare_2000_set_by_alexb22-d9apuoj.png Obstacle Course Double_Dare_Ant_Farm.jpg Double_Dare_Bathtub.jpg Double_Dare_Bats_in_The_Belfry.jpg Double_Dare_Big_Bowl.jpg Double_Dare_Big_Burger.jpg Double_Dare_Big_Gulp.jpg Double_Dare_Blue_Plate_Special.jpg Double_Dare_Buried_Treasure.jpg Double_Dare_Burrito_Surprise.jpg Double_Dare_Clam_Dip_A_Very_Large_Clam.jpg Double_Dare_Dallas_Cold_Fish_Pipeline_&_The_Baked_Alaska_Pipeline.jpg Double_Dare_Das_Blimp.jpg Double_Dare_Down_The_Hatch.jpg Double_Dare_Drum_Roll.jpg Double_Dare_Fancy_Footwork.jpg Double_Dare_Fireman's_Flag_Pull.jpg Double_Dare_Footlocker_Toejam_&_Athlete's_Foot.jpg Double_Dare_Garbage_Dump_Dump_Truck.jpg Double_Dare_Gator_Alley.jpg Double_Dare_Granny's_Attic.jpg Double_Dare_Gum_Drop.jpg Double_Dare_Icy_Track_or_Dessert_Track.jpg Double_Dare_In_One_Ear.jpg Double_Dare_Inside_Out.jpg Double Dare It's In The Mail Special Delivery.jpg Double Dare Just Desserts.jpg Double Dare Lake Double Dare 1.jpg Double Dare Lake Double Dare 2.jpg Double Dare Low Hurdles.jpg Double Dare Lube Job Oil Change.jpg Double Dare Marshallow Mountain Marshmellow Mountain.jpg Double Dare Mirror Maze.jpg Double Dare Monkey Bars 1.jpg Double Dare Monkey Bars 2 Just Hanging Around.jpg Double Dare Moonwalk.jpg Double Dare Mt. Saint Double Dare.jpg Double Dare Nightmare It's in The Bag & Go Nuts!.jpg Double Dare Pick It Da Nose.jpg Double Dare Pop Corn.jpg Double Dare Quicksand.jpg Double Dare Rope Climb.jpg Double Dare Sewer Chute 1.jpg Double Dare Sewer Chute 2.jpg Double Dare Shark!.jpg Double Dare Snow Storm & Easy Money.jpg Double Dare Soda Jerk.jpg Double Dare Sundae Slide.jpg Double Dare Sushi.jpg Double Dare Suspension Bridge.jpg Double Dare Syrup Canal or Slime Canal.jpg Double Dare Tarzan Vine.jpg Double Dare Test Your Strength.jpg Double Dare The 1 Ton Human Hamster Wheel.jpg Double Dare The Big Kahuna Waveslide.jpg Double Dare The Cage Birdcage & Bye Bye Birdy.jpg Double Dare The Lift.jpg Double Dare The Recipe Tire Run.jpg Double Dare The Tank.jpg Double Dare The Works!.jpg Double Dare Time's Running Out!!.jpg Double Dare Tire Swing.jpg Double Dare Toothpaste.jpg Double Dare Typewriter & Hunt n' Peck.jpg Double Dare Umpire State Build Building.jpg Double Dare Under The Covers.jpg Double Dare Volcano!.jpg Double Dare Wall Climb.jpg Double Dare We Couldn't Think of a Title Bridging The Gap & Drawbridge.jpg double_click_by_alexb22-d9dgvrf.png vlcsnap-2015-08-01-00h14m00s939.png TV Guide Ads guideads63.jpg DD ad - Sep 21 86 Philadelphia Inquirer.jpg|September 21, 1986 ad, seeking audience members for the first tapings of Double Dare. DD 86 ad.jpg| 1986 ad, touting Double Dare Double Dare syndie ad 88.jpg|1988 Double Dare syndicated ad MISC 522506_622886921059422_1850107579_n.jpg Summers Syndication DD.jpg Marc Summers Headshot.jpg Marc Summers publicity shot.jpg SSDD Promo.jpg Double Dare Celebrity Week (September 12-16, 1988).jpg Category:Double Dare (2) Category:Images